


Mascot

by lexbargen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbargen/pseuds/lexbargen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the mascot at Lou's soccer game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mascot

Louis glanced at his phone one last time to make sure he hadn't gotten anything from Harry. He was surprised, even when Harry was there to support Lou, he still sent him a good luck text.

“Louis you take the turf in 2.” The coach said to him. He nodded and put on a smile.

“Where are those kiddos?” He asked, throwing on his jersey over his long sleeved shirt. He grabbed his cleats and head band while following the security guard to wherever he was supposed to be going. He had just finished meeting some fans but all he could think about was the curly haired boy half way across the world.

“Hey you two, how are you?” He knelt down in front of the children. They smiled at him, excited for the day. He noted how cute they looked in their jerseys and told himself to remember to take a picture with them after to send to Harry. He grabbed onto both of their hands and walked out when his name was called. Everyone seemed to cheer a lot louder when he got out there, maybe that was because teenage girls have louder voices then grown men.

“We have a completely stacked line up of Rovers playing in the game today.” The announcer sounded like Zayn, Louis looked up just to make sure it wasn’t.

“Team captain Louis Tomlinson, will hopefully lead his team to victory.” Louis smiled and finally the game commenced.

He kept glancing over at the mascot, unsure of why it kept doing weird dances. Whoever it was, they were good at hyping up the crowd. He played for quite awhile before finally getting subbed off, he was tired and was glad about the break. The coach stood up and yelled a few things whenever the other team would score and Louis laughed silently to himself. He felt his phone vibrate in his bag and took it out. ‘ **Up in the box, you’re playing great**.’ Liam had texted him. ‘ **Come on down**.’ Louis replied. He saw Liam get up, say something to Andy and head down to where he was located. He went around the outside area of the field, people hollering at him and he had his legendary Liam Payne smile on his face.

“Coach, can Liam kick the next penalty shot?” Louis asked him quietly.

“We aren’t supposed to let non players on the field.” He replied.

“It’s just Payno, he won’t disappoint. He helped me practice a bit for this match.”

“Okay, I’ll go tell the ref.” The coach finally agreed after thinking it over for a few seconds.

“Lad! You’re playing awesome!” Liam said excitedly.

“You’re taking the next penalty shot. Don’t fuck up.” Louis said seriously, pretending not to be happy that he was there to support him.

“Oh, great.” Liam laughed and shook his head. He clapped his hand on Louis shoulder and smiled sympathetically. “You never know who’s standing right around the corner.” Louis nodded at that and smiled.

“It’s just hard, these are big moments for me.”

“He knows that.”

“Doesn’t seem to bother him, he’s not here.” Louis got up and got some water. Finally, it was time for Liam to kick, he went at the ball and shot it into the net, the crowd bursting into cheers. All the players patted Liam on the back and congratulated him on the great shot. Liam hugged onto Louis.

“Liam, let go.” Louis groaned and Liam just held tighter. “Liam, seriously.” Liam wasn't going to let go. Louis finally sighed and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and hugged him tightly.

“He loves you.” Liam whispered. Louis nodded and tried not to let the tears he was holding back fall.

“I miss him.”

“I know.” Liam sighed. He pulled away to look at him. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind the bleachers.

“How about we call him, yeah?” Louis just nodded and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve covered hands.

“Hello?” Harry’s deep voice ran through the phone.

“Where are you? Why is it so loud?” Liam asked. Harry paused for a second.

“I’m at a game.”

“You couldn't bother to show up to your boyfriends game?”

“Tell Lou I’m so sorry.”

“Tell him yourself.” Liam handed the phone to Louis and took it off speaker.

“Louis, I am so so sorry. If I could be in the stands, I would be.”

“I just thought, because you knew how important this was to me, you would have showed up.”

“I’m there with you. I promise.” Harry said through the phone. Louis sighed and hung up not really wanting to start crying again. He went to the washroom and got cleaned up before heading back out. The score was now 5-3 and Louis’s team was losing.

* * *

 

Finally, the game was finished and he went back to his dressing room. Liam walked in after and smiled at him in the mirror.

“You are amazing, Tomlinson.”

“Thanks Payno, I know.”

“Arse.”

“I have a nice one, don’t I?” Louis smirked at him. Liam laughed, he congratulated Louis one more time before him and Andy were on their way out. Louis took both of his shirts off and smelt them. He pulled his head away in disgust, _why did he sweat so much during games_? The mascot for the team walked into his change room and shut the door behind him.

“Oh, sorry. I’m kind of getting changed.” Louis laughed awkwardly. The mascot shrugged and walked closer. “Please leave. I need to get changed.” He said a bit more seriously.

“Nothing that I haven’t seen before.” A deep voice came from inside the mask. Louis stared in disbelief.

“No.” He shook his head. Harry took off the mascot head, his curly hair pasted to his forehead in sweat. “You did not.” Louis stood frozen in his place.

“I told you I was with you.” Harry smiled at him. Louis’s smile grew, the one that made his eyes crinkle and he ran up, jumping into Harry’s arms. He spun him around a few times before finally placing him down on the ground.

“I missed you so much.” Louis whispered, he moved some of Harry’s hair out of his face. Harry nodded and pressed his lips against Lou’s.

“I missed you so much more baby.” He said when he pulled away.

“Liam knew didn't he?”

“Of course Liam knew, he was the one that arranged this whole thing.” Harry laughed, throwing his head back. Louis put a hand on each side of Harry’s face and smiled at him.

“You always know the perfect way to make things special. You never fail to make me smile, you always know when things mean something to me.”

“You’re the love of my life, I know everything there is to know about you babe.”

“Do you know that I love you?” Louis asked.

“Course I do.”

“Do you know what my favourite movie is?”

“Why wouldn't I? You made me watch it 5 times one weekend.” Harry smiled adoringly at his boyfriend.

“Do you know that you make me the best person I could ever be? That I don’t know where I would have been these last 5 years, if I didn't have you? That no matter what, no matter what shape you take, how much we go through in the years to come, I will never stop unconditionally loving you?”

“I didn't know that.” Harry stared into Louis’s bright blue eyes.

“I don’t think I could stop loving you. For the rest of my life, nothing is going to change how I feel about you. My love for you will just continue to grow stronger.”

“Is it so wrong, that you make me strong?” Louis giggled.

“You’re the biggest loser ever.” Harry smiled, dimples fully showing. He pressed his lips to Louis’s and finally realized. Right here, in Louis’s arms, is exactly where he needs to be.


End file.
